Gunslinger Phantom Titan
by Pichicha123
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Prologue: Danny

**Summary: What would happen if Danny had gotten his powers at the age of 10 and his parents had been present and made tests to see if any damage had been done? What if they had taken it wrong and had tried to kill him and he had been found by social welfare? What if his supervisor turned out to be Jinx who is actually a spy of the government?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I know I have been putting up many stories lately but still I feel like I have to put these ideas up!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Gunslinger Girl or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

10-year-old Danny Fenton was walking steadily down the street with his dog Cujo. It had been a week since that weird accident in his parent's lab. That day his parent's had made weird tests on him and had gasped at the results.

Then, his father had stopped smiling at him and his mother now ignored him. Danny was pretty sure it was temporary; hopefully they'd be better by next week.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, what do you think Cujo?" Danny asked his dog, said pet barked happily waging its tail.

He smiled to himself reassuringly. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of his dad's driving. He turned around to see a small blue car driving madly towards him. And before he could do more then gasp the car had gone right over him and had crashed on a street lamp.

Danny lay on the sidewalk in a puddle of his own blood.

"W-what?" He inquired innocently, not knowing that his own father had attacked him. His small body refused to move as he whimpered. Cujo whimpered by his side as he licked his owner's hand, even though he was dying as well.

"C-cujo." Danny whispered affectionally. The dog gave one last tortured whimper as it toppled over.

"C-cujo." Danny's eyes filled with tears for his friend. He let out a silent sob of pain and sorrow as he petted Cujo tenderly. Just as he was ready to join his pet, a miracle! Footsteps could be heard.

"A car accident?" A male voice said. Then more footsteps.

"Are you okay sir?" The male voice said.

"José-san." A calm feminine high-pitched voice said.

"Henrietta?" The male voice asked.

"Look." She said. Then the man gasped, and ran over to Danny. He moaned and whimpered slightly. He closed his eyes but the man slapped his cheek gently. Danny moaned and looked up at him.

"Stay with me, okay? You can sleep later, what's your name?" The man asked.

"D-Dan-ny F-Fen-t-on." Danny said weakly.

"Did you see who ran over you?" The man asked. Danny shook his head.

"I-I th-ou-ght it w-was m-my dad-dy beca-use of h-how he d-drove, but my d-daddy would n-never run m-me over." Danny said. The man looked thoughtful.

"Tell me Danny, does your daddy wear an orange jumpsuit?" The man asked.

"Y-yeah, h-how did y-you k-know?" Danny asked, the man seemed troubled but smiled.

"Don't worry about that." The man said, then the ambulance arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! You know I really wanted to do this crossover for a while, so I would appreciate if you people, like, REVIEWED! <strong>

**Okay you know what, I won't even start the next chapter until I have at least 10 reviews from different people! Okay maybe I will start it but I won't UPDATE the story, and that's what YOU care about!**

**Oh and also the authors of "of the Guilty" "Another" "The Broken Hero" "Who's Afraid of a Big Bad Wolf" "Hero Complex" and "True Hero" UPDATE! **

**I'm serious! After the 10 reviews thing it will depend on if YOU (I mean ALL of you people) update if I update! Nothing in this world is free! You want something? You gotta give something back for it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Jinx

**Hello! Like I promised! 10 reviews = one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Gunslinger Girl, or the Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1:

José-san worked for the social welfare organization. He had been walking around America after a mission with his machinery girl Henrietta, he liked to pamper her because of how sweet she really was, even if she was an assassin, they had been walking around exploring a small town and had come across and apparent car accident, at first the man in the jumpsuit had been the only one injured, and then they had found the boy in a puddle of his own blood, the same boy that was currently in the hospital of that same organization.

He sighed; this little guy was going to be the first male assassin in section two, section two only recruited little girls because honestly; nobody would ever suspect a little girl to have a gun and to be able to kill with her bare hands, but now, the organization had become famous among terrorist, and they needed to change tactics to confuse terrorists. His supervisor would be the youngest first female _and_ ex- machinery assassin so to say to get a little assassin for herself.

Her name was Jennifer Lattimore, she had gray skin, yellow cat eyes and pink hair, she wore strange stripped panties and black boots and a purple dress. She was standing in the hospital room next to the kid.

Jennifer Lattimore was her name _before_ came into the organization but the name that she liked to go by was the name she had been given by her supervisor; Jinx.

Jinx had the ability of bad luck, and so because of that special ability she had been denied the use of machinery, but still she had required brain washing after her family abandoned her because of her powers, and she still learned how to use a gun, her super powers were useful for attacks and to weaken her enemies, but to kill, a gun was always better and more efficient to kill.

Jinx had been working in the social welfare since she was 5 and then at the age of 10 after five years of missions her supervisor had been killed in a mission were they had tried to stop some drug dealers from delivering the marijuana to a boat that would go overseas, he had been shot in the leg and chest, the final bullet made it to his forehead, he died instantly, normally when a machinery lost their supervisor, they would plunge into depression and be useless in battle, but Jinx became stronger, more independent, this for some reason had made her impossible to brain wash.

So the organization had put her as an undercover agent in the Hive Academy stalling them as much as she could and waiting for the right moment to eliminate the Head Mistress.

She still waited for that moment after 2 years being undercover. She was now 12 and would finally get her chance to prove herself to the agency.

Jinx looked down at the boy in contempt. This kid had probably had it easy for a while, but now that he had been run over by his own dad on purpose, it made her actually feel kind of sorry for him. Oh well, he would probably not remember that anyway.

Jinx smirked darkly; this kid would go through hell with her.

"Jean, I have decided, yes I do want the brat." She said to the blonde behind her. Jean nodded. He was still not used to talking to her like he would to other comrades, since she had been a blank machinery as well, he had never been to fond of her since she had been other's 'machinery' and all.

"Alright, you can start by giving him a name." Jean said indifferently. Jinx nodded and stared at the boy's profiles. Danny Fenton, rather ironic that the kid turned out to be a half-ghost hybrid and he came from ghost hunting family.

"Danny Phantom, Phantom at work but Danny at home." Jinx stated with a smile. Then she walked out without another word, she wasn't very fond of Jean either, but it felt good to be at his level. She was planning to go on to the director's office, but decided against it because it was Jeans job to inform him of her decision, so she went into Triela's and Claes' room. She smiled when she saw all of the girls there.

"Hey you guys!" They all looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" They greeted her; she sat down next to Triela who put an arm around her.

"I'm so proud of you! You got yourself a machinery of your own!" She cried. Jinx laughed.

"Yes, it's a bit confusing since he doesn't have machinery in him, he is a meta-human just like me." Jinx said.

"_HE!_" They all cried in surprise. Jinx nodded.

"Jean thought it would be better if he was a boy not to make me uncomfortable with the conditioning, I'll bring him to meet you, Jean said you guys will be staying here in the US for a few more months to track down that drug dealer, am I right?" Jinx asked. They nodded.

"How old is he?" Rico asked, yes Rico was actually a girl, but Jean had given her a boy's name, for some twisted reason.

"Ten years old, he's really thin actually and small, he could pass for a 7 year older!" Jinx said remembering how scrawny he looked. The girls giggled. Then Jinx got up.

"Well then see you, I have to make a few conditioning papers for him, can't let Jean do it, he'll mess the poor kid up." Jinx said rolling her eyes, and then she closed the door and walked out. She walked down the hall and disappeared into the shadows.

A week later.

Danny held a large gun in his hand. His blank expression made it almost comical that such a little kid could hold such a large gun like that.

Jinx stood behind him in the field of targets, her expression serene and strict. There were carton men figurines on one end with targets. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet cut through the air and hit the figurine on the shoulder. Jinx shook her head and whacked him on the back of his head startling him.

"No, your doing it wrong, you have to hit the vital points for them to die instantly, hit the head or the heart, aim well and slow for now, but when you start getting missions you'll need to aim and shoot fast before they get you." Jinx scolded him, Danny nodded. He took a few moments to aim and then pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the carton figurine in the neck.

"Very good, now take a few steps back and shoot again." Jinx commanded with ease. Danny nodded. He continued to practice like this for 3 hours non-stop till Jinx finally commanded him to stop.

"That's enough for today, good job." Jinx said as she ruffled Danny's hair affectionally, Danny gave her a blank look. Jinx walked on with Danny following like a loyal puppy. They got to the building and then Jinx stopped at a bedroom door.

"Since you did such a good job today, I'm going to present you to my comrades, well actually _your_ comrades." Jinx said, then she knocked on the door. Soon Triela opened the door.

"Jinx! How nice of you to come by! Who's that?" She asked.

"Danny Phantom, that's how I named him, call him Danny here, but in missions call him Phantom, can we come in?" Jinx asked. Triela smiled and nodded. They stepped inside to see Henrietta taking tea with Claes.

"Jinx, is that?" Henrietta was startled, she had always been the youngest one of the group, now she would be older than someone else as well!

"Girls this is Danny Phantom, you can call him Danny here, but at missions please call him Phantom, okay, well gotta run!" Jinx said.

"You're leaving?" Triela asked startled. Jinx nodded.

"Yeah, Jean wants me in the meeting for some weird reason, that guy is _such_ pain! Well then see ya!" Jinx said as she ran off waving goodbye. The girls giggled. Then Triela turned to Danny.

"So Danny would you like some tea?" She asked immidietly taking the role of big sister. Danny tilted his head in confusion. Triela smiled and helped him to his seat. She poured tea into a cup and demonstrated.

"Now you try it." She said encouragingly. Danny stared from her to the cup and back, then rather hesitantly took a zip and swallowed.

"Is it good?" Henrietta asked, Danny nodded in response smiling. They all smiled in sympathy. They all knew that no matter how cute he was they wouldn't be able to help him in a mission.

He'd have to learn how to fend for himself. They all had, and now he'd have.

Four years later.

Phantom wore his dark glasses and cane as he walked around the street with Jinx who was wearing a school uniform disguise and a wig and had gotten a lot of makeup. They walked up the stairs of a hotel and got to the elevator.

It went up a few levels and opened up in floor 9. They walked out, Phantom acting blind while Jinx guided him slowly towards a door at the end of the hall. They got there and nodding to each other she knocked twice.

After a few moments she knocked again and this time a muscular husky man opened the door.

"What?" He rasped.

"Sir, my name is Jane Morris, my school is doing some community service at the house of the blind, they recieved a call from a man going by the name of Jack Connors who wanted to give some money up, so here I am!" Jinx said smiling innocently. The man looked at her, then he stared at Phantom who was in human form with his sunglasses staring blankly.

Then the man turned to look over his shoulder.

"Sir?" Jinx asked smiling. The man stared at them for a moment before grabbing them both harshly and pulling them into the apartment.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Jinx yelled.

"They'll be hostages, just if the social welfare shows up." A man seated on a couch said lazily.

"I heard they're motto is 'look out for the little girl' " The man on the corner said. Jinx gave them a glare but smirked, a smirk that only Phantom could see, he suppressed a shiver, he knew just how bad it was when she did that. Then Jinx turned to him and gave a solemn yet hidden nod.

Phantom then put his hands in his jacket. While Jinx picked up her suitcase. Then as quick as the wind Phantom had a gun out of his jacket and fired mercilessly at the men who fell to the ground, Jinx fired at the man holding them both killing him with one bullet.

She then crouched on one knee and fired at the two guards. Then Phantom whirled around aimed quickly and efficiently, he pulled the trigger and hit the leader of the terrorist group in the forehead and he was dead instantly. Then they stopped firing and stood straight in the middle of the slaughter.

Jinx pulled her communicator out.

"Mission accomplished successfully." She informed.

"Good job, get back to base." Jeans voice came out muffled because of the static.

"Got it, see ya there" Jinx said. Then she turned to see Phantom putting his gun away.

"Good job, lets go." Jinx said. Danny nodded. They walked out of the room and out of the building. Then they got into the car that took them back to the agency. Danny followed Jinx to the office where Jean awaited with the boss.

"Jinx! How nice to see you!" The boss said smiling. Jinx nodded.

"What did you need?" She asked. The boss laughed heartily.

"Right on to the point! Okay, Jinx we think that its about time you finish the Hive Academy, what do you say?" The boss asked.

"Hmm, actually you couldn't have thought for a better timing for this, the Headmaster is planning to invade Titan's Tower next month, you just say the word and you'll get him, now the only thing I need to know is; do you want him squirming or fried?" Jinx said darkly. Jean scoffed.

"This is not a game Jinx, we want to get out of this clear, kill Brother Blood, you may shoot others but only to discapasite them, and don't shoot the titans." Jean said seriously. Jinx scoffed.

"Also have Danny go with you." The boss said.

"Ooooh! Nice! How about it Danny?" Jinx asked, Danny smiled at her. Then she nodded at the boss and at Jean, they walked out of the office and building. Then they walked to the Helicopter were Jinx used her powers to get rid of the make up and put on her dress.

Now the Helicopter took of taking both of them to Jump City…

**Well, now the thing of if you update I update starts. So you better start writing too people!**

**Review Please! **


	3. Chapter 2: Brother Blood

**Hello! It seems that someone updated! Well then, let us continue this story.**

**Oh! And by the way! Remember; if others don't update, then, I DON'T UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Gunslinger Girl, or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"Remember, that you have to act as if though the headmaster is controlling you whenever his eyes glow, or whenever I motion you to, got it?" Jinx said, Danny nodded. Jinx had just explained to him that Brotherblood had the power to control people with his mind, but since both Danny and Jinx had gone through brain washing, their minds were resistant to his little power.

"Good, now transform." Jinx said with a smirk. Danny did as he was told with a nod. Two rings separated on his waist and traveled up and down his body. His raven hair turned snow white as his sky blue eyes turned glowing neon green, his black t-shirt and blue jeans turned into a black and white HAZMAT suit with white belt, gloves, and combat boots.

Finally a DP symbol formed on his chest. He stood there for a moment before looking at himself and then at Jinx who was circling him.

"Not bad, I like the symbol and all, but, right now you are Phantom, not Danny, understood?" Jinx said sternly, Danny nodded looking up at her with a determined face. The helicopter had landed a few hours ago and they were currently in Jinx's apartment in Jump City.

She smiled to herself at the thought of FINALLY taking down that bastard. She had dreamed of that for 7 years, and now, she just had to wait one month, and she'd be able to shoot him down.

She then turned to look at Phantom.

"´Kay, kid, let's go." She said as she walked towards the door. Phantom followed her with a nod. They walked down the stairs and out of the building and into the alley where Jinx kicked a trashcan that was actually a lever to the Hive's secret base; they were suddenly lowered into a small tube like elevator. They were both scanned and then the doors opened and they walked into a large yellow hall. Jinx made a turn to the left on the end of the hallway and there was a big door there.

Jinx knocked on the door, and then it opened automatically revealing an elder man with gray hair and a cunning look to his eye. He stood up at the sight of his student.

"Jinx! How nice of you to… Jinx who is that?" The man said looking at Phantom suspiciously.

"Headmaster! This is my little brother Phantom! I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accept him here in the Hive, he's really skilled, and I thought that perhaps it would be good if he tried out with you! Is that alright?" Jinx said in pretend nervousness. Brother Blood stared at Phantom for a few moments, then he smiled.

"Jinx, I did not know you had a sibling." Brother Blood said. Jinx smiled.

"Yes, I have other 4 younger sisters, my mom and dad had quite a good time together." Jinx said remembering Triela, Henrietta, Rico, and Claes; she resisted the urge to wince when she thought of her parents. Brother Blood gave her an incredulous look, and she laughed.

"Headmaster! Where did you think I came from? I didn't pop out of nowhere." Jinx said with a light laugh.

"Why yes! Of course! Alright, and as for your brother, we always welcome new students in the Hive Academy, now I only need him to do this entrance exam and he will be all set." Brother Blood said as he went over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Okay, I'll be outside." Jinx said giving Phantom a nod that looked reassuring to Brother Blood, but was actually a command. The door closed softly behind her leaving Phantom alone with the man that in a month would be dead because of one of his bullets.

"Phantom is it?" Brother Blood said with a smile. Phantom nodded and returned the smile.

"Please sit down." Brother Blood said. Danny nodded and sat down on the chair offered to him. He took the pencil and examined the test.

Brother Blood couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the fact that he had not known those details about Jinx. Were other students hiding things like those from him? Well, even if they were he didn't think that having 4 siblings would do anybody much harm.

So he turned his attention to the teenager before him. Brother Blood saw great potential in that boy, he was serious and seemed to be able to follow orders accurately. Brother Blood observed in fascination as the child completed the test with a blank face.

Could it be possible that the child was ill in the mind? If he was, then that could be a trouble to his proper education.

"Phantom, I do not mean to be rude by asking, but, are you alright in the mind?" Brother Blood asked rather carelessly. Phantom looked up at him blankly, and then slowly shook his head no. He returned to the test with ease.

Brother Blood was surprised by this; normally a student in his academy would have lashed out angrily at such accusation, while this child didn't give much notice to it. Brother Blood smiled, this meant that this child would not be affected by a heroes mocks when in battle and wouldn't lose because of those.

The boy finally finished the test and looked up giving it to Brother Blood with a neutral expression. Brother Blood took it from him gently. He read to find that nothing was wrong with the paper and smiled at the expecting Phantom in front of him.

"Welcome to the Hive Academy." And with this young Phantom walked out of the room with a neutral expression, leaving Brother Blood to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry if it was this short, but I want you guys to squirm with curiosity, but most importantly, I wanted to annoy a certain anonymous reviewer! But even if I don't get to annoy him or her, I still get to make you guys squirm with curiosity and update.<strong>

**See ya next time someone updates! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Cyborg

**! LOL! Well… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Phantom walked besides Jinx into the cafeteria along with Mammoth and Gizmo. Both of the boys seemed to be at level 5 in power, however Phantom recognized that he was much more powerful, and so was Jinx, but they needed to hold back in order to appear unprofessional when they first arrived.

"So, Phantom, what powers do _you_ have, or are you a hand to hand combat villain?" Gizmo asked. Phantom blinked and stared at him. Then he turned invisible, than back into visibility.

"Cool, that could really come in handy when we go take Titans Tower." Gizmo complimented.

"Hey, you guys, there's some dork sitting at our table." Mammoth said. They all turned to look at and African American guy. Phantom stared at the guy carefully, and then his eyes landed on the rings the guy wore.

A holographic generator!

* * *

><p>Cyborg sat awkwardly on the table. Being undercover on the Hive made him nervous, and still, it didn't look much different from a typical high school.<p>

"Your in my seat." A husky voice said from behind. Cyborg looked up to see non other than Mammoth.

"Hey newbe, this is _our_ table, what do you think your doing her?" Gizmo asked as he floated besides Mammoth.

"He looks familiar, did you go to Darkway prep?" Jinx asked, Cyborg just stared at her, how could she think him familiar! He was in disguise! Then he saw a young boy, of around Beast boy's age. He had white hair and neon green eyes; he wore a black and white HAZMAT suit and was hiding behind Jinx.

"What's your name punk?" Mammoth asked.

"Probably something lame let me guess! Snot man? No wait! Captain nose picker?" Gizmo mocked.

"Do you even _have _any powers?" Jinx asked. Then Mammoth grabbed his hamburger.

"I'm hungry." He said and ate the whole thing in one big bite.

"Get lost." He said between munches.

"Yes scum, take a hike." Gizmo said as he held a strange flat machine. Then he dropped it under Cyborg's chair and a boxing glove came out and punched it. Cyborg screamed as he was thrown all the way to the other side of the table.

Laughter could be heard. Cyborg stood up and growled. He punched his fists together. Almost immediately his body turned into rock. He gave an enraged cry and punched the table with such force that it flattened and fell to the ground stunning them all.

"My name is Stone, and it looks like _you_ need to find a new table." He declared. Gizmo chuckled nervously.

"Not bad." Mammoth said.

"Lets just see how you do in combat practi…" Jinx started but then the boy besides her tugged on her dress. She stared at him, as he slowly shook his head `no´. Jinx frowned.

"Could I… speak to you in private? Big sis." The boy said quietly never taking his eyes away from a particular spot on the ground. Cyborg was shocked, _since when does Jinx have a sibling?_ He thought in shock. Jinx seemed to consider it.

"Alright, see ya later guys." She said then she grabbed the kid's wrist and led him away.

Jinx and Phantom stood inside of Jinx's room.

"So, what did you wish to tell me?" Jinx asked. Phantom took his eyes off the ground.

"That man, Stone, did you see those rings on his fingers?" He asked. Jinx nodded.

"Those were holographic generators." Phantom said, Jinx's eyes widened.

"What could that possibly mean, is he a spy?" Jinx asked.

"I believe so, he's physical structure matches with that of the titan Cyborg." Phantom said. Jinx closed her eyes. This would not do, if Cyborg messed up, than that would lead to Brother Blood putting even more security!

That would make it harder to go around. Then her eyes widened. A cat like smirk placed itself on her face.

"Phantom, let things take their coarse, I'll inform Jean about this later, now however, lets stay put until class is dismissed." Jinx said. Phantom's eyebrows furrowed in thought, but he nodded. Both of them walked out, and went to their next classes.

* * *

><p><strong>I WAS planning on continuing, but my sister told me to stop there and let you guys decide when I'll update by updating your own stories.<strong>

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Robin

**Hello! No more Authors' notes! I'll just update when someone else updates! Okay? Cool!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

They were ones again at Jinx's apartment. Danny was asleep on the sofa, his soft breathing making Jinx remember the times when they he was a little kid that he would wake up in sweat because of a nightmare, but would not dare tell her because of fear of what she would say or do.

Jinx smiled and covered him with a blanket. Then she pulled out her communicator.

"Jinx to Jean, do you copy me?" She asked.

"Jean responding, Jinx what is it?" Jean asked in exasperation.

"Meet me here in my apartment, I have a situation, _and_ an idea of how to fix it, but I need Rico, Triela, Claes, and Henrietta to do it, you're the only one that can help me." Jinx said.

"Jinx, whatever it is, I'm _sure_ it can wait for tomorrow." Jean said.

"No it can't, now unless you want me to call José instead of you, you better get your ass here, now!" She said, and then she hung up on him.

Jean stared at his communicator angrily. How dare that brat hung up on him? He sighed and remembered she was no longer a machinery girl, but the leader of one of the best fratello in the organization.

He then grabbed his car keys and got into his car. He drove all the way from the edges of the city, to Jinx's apartment close to the ocean. He went over to her door ones he had gone up the 5 floors. He knocked and she opened the door, letting him in.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk…" He stopped when he saw Danny sleeping on the sofa.

"How can you let that _thing_ sleep here?" He asked in exasperation. Jinx glared at him.

"He is _not_ a thing, he's a person, just like me, I wanted to tell you that the titans found the Hive's secret base and had Cyborg is currently disguised as a student named Stone." Jinx said as he poured some tea for Jean.

"How did he manage that?" Jean asked remembering the picture of the half robot.

"Holographic generators in the shape of finger rings." Jinx said with a sigh as she sat down besides Danny's sleeping body.

"Impressive, I think we should hire him ones when we tell the titans about the social welfare." Jean said. Jinx spit her tea and chocked on it. She coughed and then when she finally calmed down she looked at.

"W-what!" She rasped out.

"You heard me, when the mission takes place, they _will _see you killing Brother Blood, and they _will_ have questions, its only fair that you answer them." Jean said. Jinx sighed as she remembered that slight detail.

"Yes, I guess so." She said.

"Okay, so what's this idea of yours?" Jean asked.

**(Line Break! Also, remember! No updates I don't update!)**

Farther away in the Hive…

Brother Blood smiled as he left the library and in it, Cyborg. The young man had been easily taken over by his mind controlling powers. And the class project would be revealed to the rest of the school in 24 hours.

He smiled to himself. This would surely be a battle to remember.

**(Line Break, again!)**

Robin sat by the computer. What had caused Cyborg to hang up on him! He had really bad feeling in his gut, something had happened, something bad.

"Cyborg hung up on us!" Beast Boy stated in miss belief.

"He must be in trouble!" Raven said.

"We must go and save friend Cyborg!" Starfire cried. Robin stood up and nodded.

"Alright, Titans Go!" Robin said and they ran off into the Hive Academy's secret head quarters.

**(line break because I don't want to write **_**how**_** they got to the Hive)**

A dark shadow formed on the floor of one of the corridors of the Hive Academy and the it went up and suddenly it wasn't a shadow anymore, it was Raven. She looked around.

"Clear" She said, then Robin and Starfire walked into the corridor.

"Beast Boy! Hurry up!" Robin whispered. Beast Boy came out pushing the exact replica of Cyborg.

"Nest time Cyborg makes a robot, he better leave instructions." He said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Booyah! Booyah!" The robot started startling them all, then Beast Boy transformed into a sea star and covered it's mouth. The titans gave a sigh of relief. Then a beeping sound came from Robin's communicator, indicating Cyborg's location.

"I'm picking up Cyborg's signal… directly below us." Robin said as they stopped. Suddenly the floor turned over sending them falling down. They screamed as they fell, and then landed on a spot light.

The lights went on revealing some kind of battle arena.

"Not good" Beast Boy said.

"The Teen Titans." A voice said from behind, they turned around to see none other then Brother Blood floating towards them.

"So nice to make an acquaintance, I'd introduce you to my students, but I'm fairly certain you've already met." He said motioning to a large platform on the other side of the room. There they stood, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Cyborg, and then Robin noticed another one.

He was a young boy standing behind Jinx. But he had no time to examine him further.

"Attack pattern! Alpha!" Cyborg yelled, the battle then begun. One by on the Titans fell. Gizmo got them all into a shield trapping them, while Cyborg fought his replica punching it in such a matter that in the end, he destroyed his holographic generators revealing himself! They all gasped.

"I knew it! The stinking gag bag is one of them!" Gizmo cried.

"No, he's one of us now." Brother Blood said as his eyes glowed red. Cyborgs eye glowed red as well.

"And I'm ready to prove it." He said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Brother Blood said as he approach Cyborg. He lifted the class project in his hand.

"This will amplify your power by magnitudes unimagined." He said as he connected it to Cyborg's arm. Cyborg made his arm turn into his sonic cannon.

"Destroy them for me, and you'll have your reward." Brother Blood said, Cyborg then turned to the titans and lifted his sonic cannon.

"Cyborg no!" Robin said.

"Please!" Starfire begged.

"Come on buddy! We're your friends." Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, but I've got new friends." He said as he aimed, and then a smile placed itself upon his lips.

"Phych!" He exclaimed, then turned around and fired at Brother Blood instead shocking them all. Brother Blood barely managed to put up a shield. The shield deflected the beam and it went flying upward destroying the ceiling. Pieces of it fell to the ground almost smashing them as the school began to collapse.

"A foolish choice, my friend, very foolish." Brother Blood as he backed away. Jinx got up and stared at him.

"You could have been one of us." She said a disappointed tone and look on her face and voice.

"I could have been a lot of things." Cyborg said. Jinx shook her head at him and made her way toward the floating platform. But then…

"Jinx! Look out!" Mammoth yelled. Jinx looked up to see that a large rock the size of a piano was going to crush her. She screamed, but then she was pushed out of the way. She fell and then looked back. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the boy from before under the rock, he whimpered lightly, and then his eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed.

"Phantom!" She cried, she was about to go get him when Brother Blood grabbed her.

"Leave him." He said, then his eyes glowed red and Jinx's eyes glowed as well. She walked toward the platform, and they left, shocking the titans. Cyborg freed the titans and smiled.

"The place is collapsing! We have to go!" Raven yelled. Cyborg walked toward the rock and lifted it freeing the boy. He grabbed his frail form in his arms and went over to the other titans.

"Raven, get us out of here." Robin said.

"Thought you'd never ask." She said as she transformed into the shadow of a raven and absorbed them all. She flew off. And that was the end of that incident.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! Did it seem rushed? I think it did, please tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it! I've got quite a lot in mind for this story! Please update if you want me to update! Review please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Raven

**Hello! Someone updated! (THE SAME PERSON EVERY. TIME!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

Raven was meditating in her room. It had been 3 hours since they arrived, and only 2 hours since Cyborg's initiation had ended. She couldn't help it, she snickered lightly and opened her eyes.

The boy, Phantom, had not awoken yet. It wasn't a surprise though; he had broken 2 ribs and his organs could have been crushed. But he was healing at a very fast pase. Then she stood up and decided to go see the kid.

She got out of her room and walked down the corridor and into the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Raven." Cyborg said from the computer. Raven nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, how is he?" Raven asked.

"He's stable, and healing at a really fast pace, it's amazing, I wonder if it's part of his powers." Cyborg said. Raven stared at the boy, ones they had gotten to the tower he was apparently unable to keep his form and scared them when two silver rings of light formed on his waist and split.

Ones the transformation was over he didn't look much different, only that he had raven black hair and wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots, at the moment he had large bandages on his torso because of his broken ribs.

As he slept he looked somewhat… innocent, in a sense. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, as he breathed in and out, not like other boys, not like Beast Boy for that matter who had his mouth wide open, drooled, snored, and spoke while asleep.

He looked like a little boy, but he was probably 14 or so. Then his eyes fluttered open calmly. He looked around and then he slowly sat up.

"He's awake." Raven stated. Cyborg turned around. (**AN: You know, I'm getting less and less reviews now a days, do you people want me to put the 10 reviews rule plus the update rule? No? THEN REVIEW TOO!**)

The boy gasped and slowly turned to look at them. He looked at them and tilted his head, his big sky blue eyes full of innocent curiosity and inquiry. Then he turned his head and looked forward blankly, as if expecting something.

Then Robin walked in.

"Cyborg is he… awake yet?" Robin said the last part with an "oh I see" sound to it. The boy tilted his head and then looked down at his hands that were placed on his lap. Robin raised an eyebrow and went over to the boy.

"Hey!" He said. The kid slowly looked up at him blankly.

"Where is Brother Blood?" Robin asked. The kid tilted his head again and then looked at the wall. After a few seconds Robin growled and walked closer to the boy.

"Aren't you going to answer?" He asked in angrily. The boy stared at him for a moment, and then lowered his gaze.

"I… I do not know, I am… new to the Hive academy, barely a month old… I am sorry, but Brother Blood failed to tell me where he would go in case of something like this." The boy said quietly, never taking his eyes off the floor. Robin raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Cyborg, take him to the interrogation room." Robin said. Cyborg raised an eyebrow but went over to the boy and helped him out of the bed. The boy didn't resist, he let Cyborg hold his arm and walk him to the interrogation room. Cyborg closed the door and left the boy standing in the room blankly.

They observed him from the dark glass on the side of the room that wouldn't let him see them. After a few more seconds the boy began to look around the room. This interrogation room was made for cases in which they needed the villain to stay for the night or for a few days.

It was larger than a regular interrogation room and it had a glass that would let the titans keep an eye on him, but also, it had a bed and the traditional interrogation desk was in the middle of the room.

The kid seemed to take in his surroundings and sat down calmly. Then he shocked them all when he took a gun out of his pocket. Robin was about to go lash out at him when Cyborg stooped him.

"Cyborg! He has a weapon! We can't let him have a weapon!" Robin said, and then Cyborg turned him around to look at the glass and pointed at the boy.

"I don't think he's going to use it against us." Cyborg said. Robin followed his friend's shocked gaze, and gasped. The boy was dismantling his gun, taking it apart little by little and putting the pieces organized on the table.

Raven stared at him in shock.

"Why would he destroy his gun? With it he could have had escaped." Robin said. The boy put the last pieces of the gun on the table, and then smiled proudly to himself like a little kid would when he had finished a crayon drawing.

Then his blank expression returned and he began to rebuild the gun. He repeated the procedure 10 times and then at the end of the 10th one he left the gun on the table and went over to the bed.

Robin and Cyborg stared at each other as did Raven.

"What do you think?" Cyborg asked. Robin rubbed his chin in thought.

"I think, that Jinx's little brother is something else, he managed to hide that gun all the way from the Hive, but Cyborg, you said that he had powers, why not use his powers instead of a gun? I don't get it." Robin said.

"Well maybe he just uses it to entertain himself, I mean look at how he did it!" Cyborg said.

"And every time he finished he smiled." Raven pointed out.

"Maybe, but we can't be sure, we'll take turns to keep an eye on him, I'll take the first turn." Robin said, they didn't argue with him and stepped out as Robin sat down, one single question out of the many he had making its way top the front of his mind.

_Who are you really Phantom?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! Hopefully you will review! Bye! Review and update please! Oh and please inform me if there seems to be something off about the chapters, like, does it seem rushed? or off topic? In other words CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! <strong>


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is my last Author Note! I promise! I am having some inspiration problems, got any ideas? Please answer, or I **_**WON'T**_** continue this fic, nobody reviews lately! So please review too! If you people don't review the next update will be the one that says **_**"sorry guys, but I just can't do it anymore."**_


	8. Chapter 6: Rico

**! LOL! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! JUST BECAUSE OF IT I'LL MAKE AND EXEPTION WITH THIS CHAPTER ON THE UPDATE RULE! ENJOY!**

**Oh and also Italian with be written in **_**italics**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

"I can't believe you would be so irresponsible as to _leave_ Phantom! Do you have _any_ idea of the trouble this could cause to the organization!" Jean yelled. Jinx winced slightly and stood up to face Jean.

"I had no other choice! I had to pretend to be under Brother Blood's power! It was either that or blow off the mission I've been in for _7 years_! Besides, you're underestimating the kid! He's smarter than he looks! Believe me!" Jinx said angrily.

"He should have had known better to turn intangible to get you!" Jean retorted.

"_Everybody_ makes mistakes Jean, and _you_ are no exception." Jinx hissed.

"But _I_ never make mistakes that endanger the sole existence of the organization like_ you _did!" Jeans said.

"Oh so now it's my fault!" Jinx asked in disbelief. Jean smirked.

"If it wasn't for you not paying attention to your surroundings then Phantom would never have had to save you!" Jean said. Jinx growled and made a fist, then sighed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, this proves to be a difficult obstacle, however I think I can make it work out, I can rescue him while the attack to Titans Tower is in process and kill Brother Blood, in the mean time, we could send Rico to Titans Tower and say she's his sister, so that she can deliver a written message to tell him to stay down and not to say anything, then escape and find me during the attack to the Tower next Friday." Jinx said as she wrote the letter. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you have a back up plan." He said as he took the letter. Jinx sighed.

"Inform me when it is done." Jinx said. Jean nodded and Jinx turned to look at Rico.

"Good luck Rico." Jinx said, Rico nodded. Jinx had gone separate from her and the other machinery girls since she became a handler, but Danny came closer to them, like a little brother.

"Okay, if they ask say that you are one of his 5 sisters." Jinx said. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"Five?" He asked.

"Triela, Henrietta, Claes, Rico, and me, that's the lie I gave Brother Blood, you can never be too careful when it comes to lying." Jinx said, Jean sighed and nodded.

They both left, a mission on their minds.

**(Line Break)**

The door bell was heard in Titan's Tower. They looked up in surprise. They rarely had visits, and with the good reason of being in an island some meters from the coast. They looked at each other and it rung again.

Beast Boy stood up and went over to the giant door. He looked into the cameras to see a girl of around 13 years of age. The girl had big brown eyes and boyishly short blonde hair, she wore a brown shirt and jeans and held a basket full of fruits and vegetables on her arms and strangely, had the _same_ blank look as Phantom!

Beast Boy opened the door.

"Uhh… can I help you?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Is… is it true that Danny is here?" She asked quietly.

"Danny? Who's that?" Robin asked as he appeared from behind. Beast Boy shrieked in surprise as he fell back.

"Dude! Give me a warning before you do that!" Beast Boy said angrily. Robin ignored him and turned to look at the girl.

"So? Who's Danny?" Robin asked.

"Oh… he… he goes by Phantom most of the time, I'm his sister, Rico." She said.

"Sister? Wasn't Jinx his sister?" Robin asked suspiciously. Rico nodded.

"Yes, one of his five sister." Rico said.

"Uhh… what kind of name is Rico for a girl?" Beast Boy asked, Robin waked him on the head.

"That's alright, our parents tended to be kind of… eccentric." Rico explained quietly.

"How so?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"My other three sisters are named Henrietta, Claes, and Triela, I'm Rico and there's Jinx." Rico said calmly.

"Point taken, so what are you here for?" Robin asked.

"I wish to see my brother, as you might have already noticed, he isn't quite well in his mind, my big sister has not been much if an influence for us, so we must care for each other in the way that our parents couldn't." Rico said.

Rico might have been a machinery girl, but she was smart and was able to lie by telling the truth (Pirates of the Caribbean). Their parents had been pretty much unable to take care of them, and the social welfare used _them_ to protect their handlers with their lives in a way that they could possibly get killed.

So they had to take care of themselves, and take care of each other as well.

Robin nodded and let her in. They walked into the living room, startling the other titans.

"Hey Robin! Who's that?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Apparently, Jinx has other 4 sisters." Robin said. Cyborg's jaw fell to the ground as he fell over in shock, Raven raised an eyebrow and Starfire's jaw also hit the floor. Then she flew towards Rico.

"Are you really foe Jinx's sister?" She asked. Rico nodded.

"Come on, we'll take you to see him." Robin said, Rico nodded and then they walked to the hall. They walked a little through the dark halls and then arrived into the interrogation room. Robin opened the door.

"We'll be looking, so don't try anything." He warned, Rico nodded and entered, Robin closed the door and Rico approach Danny who was sitting staring at the table blankly, oblivious to her presence.

Rico sighed.

"_Spacey as ever are you not Danny?"_ She asked with a smile. He gasped and then stood up at the sight of her.

"_R-Rico! H-how come you are h-here? Shouldn't you be at-?"_

"_Shhh! We're being watched!" _She cut him off. He looked around and nodded as he saw the glass.

"_Listen, eat your vegetables." _Rico said as she handed the basket to him. Danny stared at the basket in confusion, but then his extra keen vision saw a piece of paper right under a large tomato and a cucumber. He looked up at her as she smile innocently, obviously making a show for the titans that were probably watching.

"_T-thank you… R-Rico." _Danny said with a smile. Rico nodded and walked out of thr room.

**(Line Break) **

Danny lay awake in the middle of the night. He had not yet read the letter that had been given to him. He turned his gaze to the plexiglass and saw Beats Boy was asleep and snoring. He slowly took the note out of his pocket and unfolded it.

He smiled as he saw it was written in italian.

_Phantom,_

_Do not tell the titans anything, stay down, do not attempt to escape until next Friday at 2:00 am, that would be an hour after the invasion to Titans Tower starts, I will be looking for you._

_Jinx._

_PS. Burn this note as soon as you are done reading it._

Danny did just that, he summoned a small flame of ectoplasm and the paper burst into flames. He smiled to himself, as he realized, that today was Tuesday.

In three days, Brother Blood would be in a puddle of his own _blood_. He chuckled at the irony of it all. Brother _Blood_ in a puddle of his own _blood._

* * *

><p><strong>Well then! Hope you enjoy this little bonus! Cause it may not happen again! (I mean the breaking of the rule of the update) well then review and update! Okay tell ya what! If I get to <em>80<em> reviews then I'll update and I'll update if someone else updates, which ever comes first! How does that sound? Fare enough? No? Yes? Well review and tell me about it!**


	9. Chapter 7: Robin, again

**Hello! Sorry if it was late! I made myself a schedule in which I wor****k for two stories each day; Mondays are Gunslinger Phantom Titan and The Chapter of the Titans day. Enjoy!**

**Oh! Italian will go in **_**italics**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Danny sat silently on the bed. He swung his legs and smiled a child-like and innocent smile. He grabbed a pear from the basket resting by his side and took a bite. He smiled at the sweet taste and chewed on it contently.

It was early in the morning. He could tell because the sun was just rising outside his small window. The space in the room was similar to the one he had back at the social welfare, small and simple, like a hospital room. He spent most of his time in that room, sitting around, dismantling his gun, sleeping, or just looking out into space wondering about the world, so he was never really bored, seeing as he always found something to do, productive or not.

Maybe that was why he didn't find it uncomfortable to be kept in this room. He confused Robin to no end with his behavior. Danny smiled to himself as he stared at Robin through the glass. He was staring at him, a glare of frustration on his face. Danny tilted his head slightly, and then smiled.

For some reason Robin reminded him a lot of Jean; Jean was the serious scary guy in the social welfare, he was the one that was always asked to look for information. Whenever he couldn't find something, he would go into a deep state of calm frustration and would sit the way that Robin was sitting for hours and hours on end till he found a way to find answers, he always did, that was one of the many reasons why him and Rico were one of the elite fratello in section 2.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. It wasn't really his problem, but…

He turned his gaze towards Robin who was currently typing furiously on the computer, Robin had been awake most of the night since he had come to check on him and had found Beast Boy asleep.

Danny had found it puzzling that Robin had not yelled at Beast Boy for his irresponsibility, but had rather woken him and told him to go to bed in a rather gentle manner. Back at the social welfare, if someone fell asleep during their shift, it would mean a serious reprimanding or even getting fired.

He shrugged thinking that perhaps this was just normal behavior, since the social welfare wasn't exactly a kindergarten. He sighed to himself as he remembered many times in which he almost died, for example, that specific time when 2 men had held Jinx and another man was about to shoot her.

Just before she was shot, he had gotten in the way and had gotten 4 bullets in his chest. He had been hospitalized for 2 weeks, a regular person would have had been hospitalized for more than a month, but since he had healing abilities he was able to get better faster.

He smiled as he remembered how exited the doctors back at the social welfare had been when they had found out that he had healing abilities, they had taken blood samples and tried to make a serum to inject on the agents to give them healing abilities.

But the only thing they accomplished was half the staff with ecto flu. They had been really been disappointed by that, but Danny had been quite amused, it had been funny to see Jean with blue skin.

Then they managed to take the ecto blood from the agents' bodies and everything went back to normal. Danny turned his gaze to Robin, his eyes widened as he realized that Robin was no longer in the cabin. Where had he gone? His question was answered a few seconds later when the door opened.

Danny ignored Robin as he strolled to the table and sat down glaring at him. There were some moments of awkward silence.

"So? What's your name?" Robin asked. Danny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds he sighed.

"Danny." Danny muttered.

"So, Danny, your sister Rico mentioned that your parents weren't really good parents and that you have to take care of yourselves, where are your parents now?" Robin asked, Danny stared at him blankly for a moment, then looked at the wall. He couldn't remember much about his parents, scratch that, he remembered _nothing_ about his parents.

Actually, he had no memories of his past, no nothing! The only thing he had was a vague dream that was sure to be a memory from his past. The dream was calm at first, a little boy walking down the street with a dog, then a car would appear and then a flash of light, then blood, and finally, the figure of a man hovering over him.

"I don't know, I lost contact with them a long time ago." Danny muttered.

"What about your sisters?" Robin asked. Danny turned his head towards him.

"Triela, Claes, Rico, Henrietta, and Jinx? We get along most of the time, although we aren't always together, we all have similar lines of work." He said.

"Villainy?" Robin asked raising his eyebrows. Danny tilted his head.

"Not quite, I am not really supposed to say, I'm sure you understand." Danny said, Robin glared at him.

"No I don't." He said. Danny lowered his head staring down at the table in embarrassment.

"Would you tell me what your family does for a living?" He asked.

"No" Robin said flatly, Danny's face returned to its neutral state as he lifted it.

"Then why should I?" He asked innocently tilting his head. Robin growled, Danny was seriously vexing him with his little kid attitude! Danny then turned up to look at the window.

He imagined Jinx back at her apartment planning his rescue and the defeat of Brother Blood. It was a routine really, Jinx was known to come up with the most well planned last minute plans, Jinx appeared to work better under pressure, meaning that his capture had just made her more determined to do what she had to do, not that, _that_ was ever a problem.

Danny gave a sigh, actually, none of them ever had a problem doing that sort of thing, he and his comrades were all killing machines. Even if he didn't have much machinery in his body (His brain was equipped with special machines that made him more useful using his eyes as screens like a computer) he was no different than the others.

He was still a killing machine, and if he outlived Jinx he would either end up in shock and be useless to the organization and be used as a help in special occasions like Claes, or outmatch the shock and become a manager like Jinx. Those were the only options besides the one where he grew old and was unable to hide his identity, but that one had been lost quite a while ago since a few months ago he and Jinx had been shocked with electricity making them both well unable to grow old.

It had hurt, a lot, but it was a price to pay to work for the social welfare.

Robin stared at Danny partly in curiosity partly in annoyance. The kid had gone back into his little word of fantasy, but he kept frowning and sighing, what could have him so troubled? Why did he even care?

Robin shook his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door close.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this chapter was pointless, but it was just to prove to you that indeed I am still alive, so please review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 8: Like a puppet

**Hello! Well here goes nothing. Oh and by the way, be warned that this chapter might be just as pointless as the last one! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Starfire walked down the hall with a tray of food for the prisoner. It consisted of a traditional Tamaranian meal, a simple salad, and some water. Robin had said that maybe Danny would enjoy some of her planet's food (In the observation room, Robin waited eagerly to catch Danny's first actual emotion when he had a taste of the awful alien food)

She entered the cell with a smile.

"Foe Phantom, diner is… ready?" Starfire looked around the room when she didn't see Danny in his usual spot at the table; she then spotted him on the bed, he had his eyes closed. Starfire stared at him curiously. She put the tray down on to the table and walked towards him cautiously.

She reached the bed and stared at him, he was… puzzling, other villains that they had kept in that room would not have been caught dead sleeping while in there, it had something to do with their pride or ego, something like that.

But this foe, had not tried to escape, or at least not in any way that had been very noticeable. He seemed… nice, what had made him become evil? Starfire sighed and decided to wake him up. She nudged him gently by his shoulder. His eyes opened sleepily.

Starfire stared at him in awe, more specifically at his sapphire eyes, they were so innocent looking, and yet so sad. He sat up slowly staring blankly ahead, he reminded Starfire quite a lot of foe Puppet King's puppets, like a small puppet following his strings.

He turned his head to face Starfire, his eyes looking at her curiously, Starfire shook herself and put on her best "no sympathy for the prisoner"act.

"Foe Phantom, your meal is ready." She said, Phantom turned towards the food and then to her, he nodded and went over to the the table, he sat down and stared at the food blankly. Starfire frowned, and sat down in front of him. He stared down at the food in a matter that made her think he didn't like it, but then, he slowly grabbed the fork and began to eat the food in the most automatic matter that she had ever seen.

Then her frown deepened, this foe, was very strange, he seemed to be really... how had Robin said? Oh yes! Spacey, he moved very slowly, Robin had told the team that if this was how he was in battle, then he would be easy to defeat, but Starfire saw something different. Most people thought that Starfire was just the stupid and innocent one in the group, but actually, she was much smarter than she looked, a lot more observant than any of the humans and her own team mates would ever think her to be, of course, she was still very innocent, but that's beside the topic.

As she was very observant, she had noticed, that everything that foe Phantom did resembled the movements of a programmed machine, the way he was currently eating for example, it never varied, lift the fork, put it down on the food, bring it up to his mouth, it didn't matter if he did not manage to get anything on the fork, it would always go to his mouth.

Her musings her stopped when she noticed that foe Phantom was staring at her. His sapphire eyes stared at her intently, no emotion showed in them, and it unnerved her slightly, she avoided his gaze for a few seconds, but when it became apparent he was not going to seize his intent stare she decided to try to start a conversation.

"Foe Phantom... are you not enjoying your meal?" She asked, foe Phantom tilted his head and blinked, then he lowered his eyes slightly.

"Oh... quite actually, we do not have this sort of food back at home." He said. Starfire instantly sat up.

"Home? How is this home of yours?" She asked, he lowered his gaze further.

"What do you mean to ask?" Foe Phantom asked.

"How is your home? Is it full of friends like mine?" Starfire asked, Phantom frowned.

"Friends?" Foe Phantom tilted his head, he frowned slightly.

"Yes, friends, people who care for you and love you and protect you! Have you got any Foe Phantom?" Starfire asked, Foe Phantom's frown had turned into a look of understanding.

"I believe I understand the term, though, you seem to have a different concept of the word." Foe Phantom said, Starfire frowned.

"What is it that you mean?" She asked, Foe Phantom lowered his eyes again, he shook his head and dug his fork into the food again, Starfire narrowed her eyes, she clenched her fists and stood up abruptly, shaking the table. She slammed her hands on the table.

"Why do you always do that? Why is it that every time one inquires something you "space out"?" Starfire said, Foe Phantom looked startled, his sapphire eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar, but then he smiled at her.

"I suppose you could say that I do not answer your questions, because I see no merit to it

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**People! Next Chapter will be the chapter where I will be showing you my epic battle (in my opinion) Please do review! Do you wish for everything to be revealed next chapter or do you wish to have another pointless chapter, No? THEN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9: Infiltration Team Part 1

**Yay! Be Prepared! READ! ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that you might recognized.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

**Italian will be written in **_**italics**_

It was dark…

The room was dark and silent, things were scattered all around. Things like shirts, wigs, makeup, etc. On the side of the room sat Jinx. She stared at herself in her mirror in the desk where she kept her stuff. Normally she would not do that since she was not vain in any way. But today was a special day, and she needed to see that she looked all the way what she really was.

An expert in martial arts, a mistress of weapon manipulation, a goddess in the art of incapacitation, and above all… a cold blooded killer, no, more like a weapon really.

She would often sit in her room and wonder if that was all… was she only worth the lives that she took? Or was there a deeper meaning into which why god had put her where she was, had god created her to destroy those that did not deserve to live? Had he put her there for some other purpose that was hidden between what she did and what she believed? Had something gone wrong and she had skidded off somewhere else? Or had god simply spat her out into the world because she was a left over? A freak, a flawed seed in his garden to be disposed of and sent to hell once her life had ended?

She shook her head and chuckled.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered while smiling lightly to herself. She looked up and stared at her reflection, glaring in determination. Today was the day. Today, she would complete her Hive Academy Operation once and for all, she didn't need that sort of thinking, she had to get her sites on the strategy, on the target itself… Brother Blood.

She stood up and opened the drawer on the table. There, resting eerily was a killer's best friend; well it depends on what kind of killer you were. For example, there were killers who specialized in the art of strings; string, simple as they may be could actually be very effective weapons, hung over a wooden plank with a loop on the end in the middle of a room, the thin fiend could be invisible. Invisible that is until it got around your neck, the next thing you know, you are being strangled to death.

Then there's the poison experts; a bunch of sissies in some people's eyes for not wanting to get their hands dirty and letting the poison do their job for them, but for others, terrifyingly efficient, an advice for everyone is never to mess with a poison specialist, you might end up dying while harmlessly eating chocolate.

Jinx specialized on both those "arts" and many more, like all of her colleagues she had been trained to know how to do all of these things, but her favorite and most reliable one was her gun. She lifted it up and stared at it for a moment before turning back to the drawer and retrieving the bullets.

She skillfully put them into the gun and then put it inside her boot. Then she smirked and kept grabbing weapons and stuffing them into her clothing. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror to see if there were any bulks in her clothing.

She smiled as she saw none; Brother Blood would never know what hit him. The door suddenly opened

"Hey Jinx! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for our assignment!" A squeaky voice said from behind her. She smirked, just in time.

"I'll be right there Gizmo." She said without looking at him. She heard him give an approving grunt and then the door closed. She chuckled darkly and turned around.

"It's show time." She whispered, then she pulled her earpiece and put it in her ear; instantly the device turned the color of her ear and camouflaged so not to be easily detected. Then she walked out of the room.

**((Line Break))**

Triela sat in the helicopter with Henrietta, Claes, and Rico. They were all wearing yellow black cloaks that were assigned to guards at the Hive that Jinx had stolen and given to them 2 days ago. Triela had been shocked at first that Jinx had wanted to share that mission.

Jinx was very possessive, once she got her sites on a target she would do anything to get rid of that target before anyone else, it didn't manner if it was a carton figure in the training field or a real criminal on a runaway car. It didn't matter what, Jinx was always the first one, the elite force among the people in section two, the first machinery girl to be promoted.

Triela had thought that when Jinx became a supervisor, she would forget all about them. Jinx didn't hang out with them as much as before, but she still treated them like equals, not like the others, that would treat them like idiots, or too seriously, or with fear, or hatred, but Jinx was different, she was able to understand them because she had been one of them.

She turned her gaze from the window to the others, then smiled and nudged Henrietta. The girl seemed startled and turned to look at her.

"_See there? That's our infiltration target._" Triela said pointing at the giant T on the island. Henrietta gasped and pressed her hands against the glass, her eyes shining with admiration.

"_It's incredible!_" She exclaimed smiling, Rico turned and joined Henrietta at the window and gasped.

"_It's… enormous!" _She cried, Claes smiled and turned to look at the tower before frowning.

"_For super heroes, you'd think they wouldn't want much attention, instead their house is a giant letter, isolated from the city with a flat roof to land on and no good security, it pains me to see the so called 'protectors' of this city being so careless! Don't they know that ones you lose your fortress there is very little chance of winning?"_ Claes said. Triela turned to look at her and smiled.

"_Better for us right? That way we can rescue Phantom with no inconveniences!" _She said, showing all of her teeth in her confident smile. Claes sighed, but nodded. Triela gazed after the Tower that was now a few meters away and sighed. True, these Titans should have been more careful not to stand out, if they had been working for the organization, they would have gotten a very big reprimanding along with a slap to the face.

But then again, they didn't know that the organization even existed! Or at least not yet, she briefly wondered what their reaction would be?

Triela smirked and looked out the window. The Titans were really going in for a shock.

**((Line Break))**

Danny gazed at the window. According to the sky it was only 1 hour till the infiltration started. He was not worried though, he knew that Jinx had a plan, she always had a plan, and from what he had learned they were generally good plans.

He smiled to himself as he realized that perhaps her plan only got to the part where she slaughtered Brother Blood, but still, there was the problem that the Titans were heroes, and no hero in his right mind would let someone die while in their guard, not even an evil villain mastermind.

But in any case, he really doubted that Jinx would let them get in her way, no way in hell would she ever leave a mission unfinished. If the Titans did manage to get her to stop before they could save Brother Blood that would be a first time.

He almost laughed out loud as he imagined the look on Jinx's face if Robin or any other one of the Titans got in her way! A chuckle made it out as he imagined the Titans' faces when the truth about them was revealed.

"What's so funny?" Danny almost jumped, and looked up frowning lightly as he saw the cloaked telepath standing in front of him. Her expression was neutral, but it was obvious to him that she was regarding him with curiosity rather than with the contempt that her voice had previously shown.

"Oh… nothing really, I was merely imaging my sister's reaction to… something." He muttered still staring at her blankly. Raven raised an eyebrow. Just a second ago she had felt various emotions coming from him, all of them felt with an additional nostalgic warm fondness, but now she couldn't get anything from him.

It was as if he had suddenly decided not to feel anything, was it possible that he was really blocking his emotions to the point of making them disappear temporarily? Or was it just something that he did unconsciously?

He tilted his head as if asking what she was thinking. She decided that she wanted to find out more, so she pulled out the chair and sat down with her hands together on the table. Phantom stared at her with questioning blue eyes.

She smirked.

"Drop the act; I know you're smarter than that." She said. Phantom tilted his head and smiled the smile of a small child.

"It is true I am smarter that I look, but I might not be as smart as you think I am, my knowledge is more programed than learned really." Phantom said, the small smile that graced his lips was sad, as were his eyes as he gazed at her.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, Phantom turned away and smiled as he stared at the sky.

"Hmm… it's almost time." He whispered ominously. Raven raised an eyebrow and turned her head to stare at the spot where he was staring at, but found nothing special, except that it was till dark.

Raven sighed and stood up; she walked towards the door and left the room, locking the door behind her. Little did she know, the lock on the door would be of little use against Phantom's powers.

**((Line Break))**

Jinx rode on a silent boat along with Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, and the 4 cloaked guards (more specifically Triela, Henrietta, Claes, and Rico). She sat there, staring at the tower, trying to analyze the best infiltration route she could find, but most importantly, an escape route for 6 people.

The roof was a good guess, they would be able to get out if Danny was strong enough to fly them to shore, that is if they were not being pursued, in which case it would be best to either let themselves be captured and explain the situation, or leave one boat unharmed and escape with it.

Jinx was giving the thought of escape a lot of thought. It would be better to kill Brother Blood out of the Titan's site and to escape unnoticed, after all, the organization didn't need a bunch of babbling teenagers knowing about them and going to tell the Justice League about them, because if they did, then they would put their hacker Batman to pick out info about them.

Although, even if that did happen the organization's files were so well guarded that by the time the bat got into the system the files would have been moved printed out into paper and deleted from the system or sent to a special file bank in the middle of the organization where the only way to gain access to them would be to physically infiltrate the building and steal the manuals.

And as super heroes, that wasn't acceptable, considering that the Justice League was against the wall with the Government, after all, it was them who had a giant nuclear cannon in the sky! So if they even got close to the organization, they would be practically declaring war on them.

That was the last thing anyone needed, but if they insisted on sticking their noses where they weren't needed, then that was what most likely would happen. Jinx smirked and looked over her shoulder to Triela who was sitting behind her. Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth and Gizmo were seated in front of the 5 girls, meaning that this would be the perfect time to attack.

She signaled to the girls to get ready, she saw them tense under their cloaks as the shoreline of the island came into view. She signaled for them to wait and saw them relax slightly as the boat made its way towards the giant T.

Then she motioned for them to pounce at her signal and saw them tense even more. The boat arrived at land.

"Finally!" Mammoth whispered as he got out. Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo nodded in agreement and hopped out of the boat, then turned to look at Jinx.

"Hey Jinx, get out outta there! We have to find cover!" Gizmo whispered urgently. Jinx smirked and stood and got out of the boat slowly. Then she turned around.

"_ORA!" _She cried in Italian ("Ora" means "Now" in Italian). The girls pounced, they jumped up in the air and before any of them could react, Triela and Claes were on top of Mammoth pressing his pressure points knocking him unconscious, while Rico hit Kyd Wykkyd on his neck's pressure point, and Henrietta knocked Gizmo out.

"_Good, now let's hide them, use the cloaks to cover them and put them over there on those bushes." _ Jinx ordered.

"_Yes!" _The girls said in unison as they proceeded to drag the motionless villains into the bushes. Then they pressed against the wall and walked towards the secret underground entrance that not even the Titans themselves knew about.

They slipped in and landed on the dark basement.

"_Okay, here is the plan, Brother Blood is going to try to take over the city using the tower's main frame computer, we have to eliminate him before he does that, Triela, Claes, Brother Blood is going to send his minions to get rid of the Titans, I want you two to blend in with them and help get them to an isolated area, unharmed and conscious, Brother Blood will probably want to get rid of them himself after this is all over, so I want you two to stand guard with them, make believe you are on Brother Blood's side till I get there." _Jinx commanded.

"_Right." _They both said.

"_Rico, I want you to blend in with Brother Blood's bodyguards, tell me when he's moving and inform me of any inconveniences." _Jinx said, Rico nodded.

"_Finally, me and Henrietta will look for Phantom, contact me if anything goes wrong, we'll meet in the holding place where the Titans will be put in, our goal is to finish up before first light in the morning, now people let's roll."_ Jinx said.

"_Right!"_ Then they ran off in different directions.

**((Line Break))**

(**AN: I won't add the scene in which the Titans get defeated because I'm lazy and because I frankly think you are all going "get to the point already!" which I'm sure you are, this had been really tedious! It has been hard to continue this story, don't worry, it's not over just yet, I'm not one to abandon my stories like other people) **

Brother Blood was happy. It was a giddy word to describe such a dark man. But that was the only way to describe how he was feeling at the moment. The Titans were now being held in their own basement by his guards.

He had complete control of the T tower that would soon become his new school's headquarters, he was literally the King of Jump City now that the Titans were captured, and would soon be disposed of.

This was indeed a glorious day. He now stood in the Titan's living room gazing out the window in satisfaction. Then he noticed something in the reflection. One of his cloaked bodyguards had remained in the room. He turned around and with an air of irritation glared at the guard.

"Are you deaf? I specifically asked you to scram!" He said. The guard nodded and walked out of the room quietly. Brother Blood frowned as he realized how small the bodyguard was. Then he shrugged his shoulders and turned around, probably nothing to worry about.

Outside the doors Rico took out her communicator as she entered the bathroom.

"_Rico to Jinx, Rico to Jinx, do you copy? Brother Blood has kicked me out of the room." _She whispered into the device.

"_Jinx to Rico, I copy you, he did? Damn… all right, there's not much you can do now… change of plans, I'll find Phantom, you go over to the basement where they are keeping the Titans, Henrietta will be with you shortly." _Jinx said over the static.

"_Understood, over and out." _Rico said, then ran out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs.

**((Line Break))**

Danny sat in his cell with his eyes closed. The invasion had started and he just needed to wait a few seconds.

14…

13…

12…

Almost there.

11…

10…

9…

Just a little longer.

8…

7…

6…

Danny opened his glowing green eyes and transformed, he walked towards the wall and pressed his hands against the wall.

5…

4…

3…

Get ready.

2…

Almost.

1…

Go…

* * *

><p><strong>BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE LEFT YOU ON A SUSPENCE! BWAHAHAHA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!<strong>

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I WANT TO GET TO 130 REVIEWS! THAT'S RIGHT! GET ME TO 130 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE! OH AND BY THE WAY! I WITHDRAW THE YOU UPDATE I UPDATE RULE! SO NOW GIVE REVIEWS! BYE! **_


	12. Chapter 10: Infiltration Team Part 2

**YAY THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS FOR SENDING ME SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWS! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Robin was _not_ having a good day. First, he had been caught off guard in his own house and now he was being held prisoner in one of his own basement! He didn't know what was more humiliating! If Batman knew about this, Robin would be getting a _very_ severe chastisement.

His struggled against the bindings on the chair's arms that held his hands down. The other Titans were doing the same and getting about as far as he was getting at the moment. 6 guards in cloaks were pacing around them eerily.

"Stop struggling, you are not going anywhere, at least not now anyway." One of the guards said in a menacing voice.

"You are not getting away with this!" Robin growled.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do? Spit on us?" the second guard taunted, the first guard laughed. A third guard approached them and seemed to glare at them under his hood.

"Knock it off will ya, you shouldn't be doing that!" She snapped.

"Why not? They are all tied up! They can't do anything to us!" Guard number 1 said.

"Don't ever underestimate the enemy." The female guard said then walked away. Robin gazed at the two other guards that had not yet spoken. They were standing a few inches away from the other three, and were much smaller than the others.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from the stairway. The guards stiffened, but then relaxed as they saw it was just another one of them. This guard was the smallest guard yet, and Robin couldn't help but wonder if Brother Blood was employing little kids as guards.

The newly arrived guard walked slowly towards the other two smaller guards. Then the guard motioned for them to lean forward. They did and the smaller guard whispered something in their ears. Both guards leaned back and nodded.

Something was wrong, Robin thought as he strained his ears to try to hear.

"Hey! What are you whispering about back there?" The female guard asked. Then all hell broke loose. The three small guards suddenly flicked out large rifles and began shooting. The other three guards screamed as the bullets hit. The Titans dodged bullets as well as they could.

Starfire screamed in terror, Beast Boy did the same, while Cyborg grunted trying not to be hit, Raven did her best to create a force field, and Robin ducked as much as he could in his seat.

Finally the guards stopped shooting and looked down at the other guard's motionless bodies. One of the tallest ones walked forward and nudged the female guard's foot, then kneeled down and checked for a pulse, then turned and shook her head.

Robin's eyes widened. They… they had killed them! They had killed them right there! And he had been unable to do anything about it! Sure they had been villains, but still, nobody should ever take someone else's life.

The three guards approach them slowly. The Titans began to panic.

"_Bene, li scioglie, ma state attenti e stare all'erta, si potrebbe cercare di attaccarvi__"_ One of the taller guards said in a language that Robin vaguely registered to be Italian. Robin watched as she approached him taking out a large knife. He glared menacingly, this was it, now if he was going to die, he was going to look at death straight in the face, and he was ready.

So you can imagine his surprise when the guard suddenly dropped to her knees and stabbed the knife into the bonds that held his left arm.

"What?" Robin said in complete shock, he looked up to see the other guards doing the same thing with Beast Boy and Raven. The cuffs came loose and both titans stood up and rubbed their wrists. Beast Boy and Raven stood up

"Uh… thanks." Beast Boy said staring at the smallest one of them cautiously, both of them nodded.

The guard that had been helping Robin finally pried the cuffs of his wrists and ankles loose.

Robin immediately stood up and glared at her.

"Don't think you're off the hook, you just murdered three people, that's a serious crime and you _will_ be punished for it once we've dealt with Brother Blood. The guard was about Robin's size and seemed not to be faced by what he had said. She turned to her companions who had already freed Starfire and were now working on Cyborg whose bonds were big and thick to keep him in place.

"_Non è questo divertente? Ci salva la vita e ora ci minaccia__!" _The guard said in an extremely amused voice. The other two looked at each other and gave shrugs as they finally pried the cuffs off Cyborg.

"Uhh… am I the only one that has no idea of what they're saying?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

"No friend Beast Boy, I cannot understand what our foes are saying, but why would they attack their friends and then aid us?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think they were their friends, who are you? And what do you want?" Robin demanded to the killers. They looked at each other and the one that had untied Robin stepped towards him. Robin tensed, but she walked slowly towards him till she was at arm's reach. She lifted her hands up to her hood and then pulled it down.

The Titans gasped as they saw it was actually a girl of around Robin's age. She had tan skin and dirty blonde hair that she wore on two long pigtails on the top sides of her head, she had dark blue eyes that stared right at them confidently.

"_Cosa stai facendo__?"_ One of the other guards said in an alarmed voice.

"_Il suo 'ok, è più facile lavorare in questo modo, inoltre, dovremo spiegare loro la situazione alla fine" _The girl said, a small smile. The other two looked at each other, and then the other tall one removed her hood too, causing the Titans to gasp. This girl was around the same age as the other one, but had pale skin and silky bluish black hair; she had a stern face and wore glasses over her large blue eyes.

Then the third, smaller guard removed her own hood. The titans gaped at her.

"Rico!" They all cried. Rico looked at them and smiled.

"I see you remember me." She said.

"Rico? What are _you_ doing here? Who are they? What's going on?" Robin asked.

"There is no time to explain, come now; we must leave this place immediately." The girl with the pigtails said. The titans gaped at her.

"Wait, you speak English? Why didn't you speak English in the first place?" Beast Boy asked waving his arms.

"Yeah, and we can't leave, Brother Blood has taken over the Tower." Raven said.

"Not to worry about, our comrades should be able to neutralize Brother Blood." The girl with glasses said.

"You too!" Beast Boy cried.

"You mean there are more of you people?" Cyborg asked stepping forward.

"Well even if there are, they won't be able to do it alone, you need our help." Robin said.

"Our orders are that once we eliminated any obstacles to free you and scram, and that's what we're going to do, come on, we don't have much time." The girl with the pigtails said.

"We're not going anywhere, this is our tower, and we have to get it back." Robin said stubbornly.

"Don't be an idiot! Brother Blood has this place rigged like a mine field! You'll just get yourself captured and he'll kill you!" Triela yelled.

"How do we know _you _won't try to kill us once you get us to wherever it is you want to take us?" Raven said.

"Please we have to leave before more guards come" Rico pleaded.

"We're not going anywhere with you killers!" Robin snapped, Rico flinched and stepped back.

"Why… why you little ungrateful bas-" The girl with the pigtails started but then the girl with the glasses stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, the girl instantly calmed down and stepped back.

"We understand how you feel, your home has been taken from you and you are being asked to come with complete strangers who could very well kill you, and you are wise not to trust us, all in all you are acting like any rational person would if they were face with this situation, however we mustn't disobey our orders, the plan has been made to be able to withstand anything that Brother Blood might do to counter attack us, as you may or may not know ones a plan is made it is difficult to change at the last minute, our plan relies on the sole chance that the titans will cooperate, we are trained professionals and we know what we are doing and are well prepared for this mission in every sense,

We have agents covering the whole area of the city and as you can see we have agents inside, we have a layout of the tower and we have vital information on Brother Blood and his minions, we can guarantee your tower will be given back to you, now come with us." She said. Robin and the others stood there face palmed. After a few seconds Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Just who are you people anyway?" The girls looked at each other and then at the Titans.

"Let's just say, we're on the same side." The girl with the pigtails said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! READ! NOW!<strong>

**Yay! Now people! I have a puzzle for ya!**

**If you answer it then I will accept only 10 reviews more, however if no one answers it correctly then I will be expecting 20 more! **

**Okay, here is the puzzle:**

**A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?**


	13. Chapter 11: Infiltration Team Part 3

**Hello! I took so long because some of you cheated and looked the riddle up online, so…**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

The titans followed Rico and the two other girls through a dark tunnel they had been unaware of the whole time they had been living in the T tower, which was strange since they had built it. The girl with the glasses turned to the dirty blonde.

"_Sei sicuro che era sensibile a mostrare i Titani le nostre facce? Se non sono d'accordo i termini dell'organizzazione una volta che questo è tutto saremo costretti a disporre di loro, che non sarebbe stato molto sensibile in considerazione i servizi che hanno dato questa città" _The girl with the glasses said.

"_Questo è esattamente il motivo per cui io non sono preoccupato, potrebbero non lo sanno, ma il governo americano ha uno schermo molto stretto su super eroi, anche la Justice League. Se anche un super eroe viene ucciso da un governo straniero senza il loro permesso, inizieranno la terza guerra mondiale" _The blonde answered with ease. Robin heard what they were saying, and couldn't understand much of it, but he was sure he had heard "Justice League".

"Are you with the Justice League?" Raven had apparently heard that too and had beaten him to the chase. The girls stopped and turned around.

"No, the Justice League is not even aware of our existence; actually, you are the first super heroes to know of the existence of our organization for quite some time." Rico said shyly.

Then they turned and kept walking leaving the Titans a moment for themselves.

They stood there for a moment.

"An organization that not even the Justice League knows about?" Beast Boy whispered.

"I do not understand friends, it was my understanding that the leaders of earth had promised the Justice League that there were no secrets." Starfire whispered.

"Well apparently Starfire, they were lying." Robin whispered. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" Raven whispered putting her finger on her lips.

"This is real big, I mean goliath big ya know." Cyborg whispered.

"What should we do?" Starfire asked. Robin looked over to where the girls were.

"We follow them and see where they take us, if they turn hostile we fight." Robin said.

"Titans, we need to go, keep moving." The blonde called. The titans walked towards them and kept going silently for a while. Then Robin broke the silence.

"You said that we were the first super heroes to know of your organization in a while, did other super heroes know of you in the past?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Not exactly, our organization has always been careful to lie low, our scientists helped make the serum that gave Captain America his powers." The blonde said.

"Wait! YOU helped create Captain America?" Cyborg asked incredulously.

"Not _we_, the scientist at the time did that, we're just a recent addition to the organization." Rico said.

"Have they just started using children as agents?" Raven asked.

"No and yes, we are part of an organization that started many year before any of the current staff was born, even the staff before them wasn't there in the beginning." The girl with the glasses said.

"The organization in originally Italian, it started when Hitler came into power in Germany." The blonde explained.

"Wait, wasn't Italy _with_ Germany in the war?" Robin asked.

"What war friends?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"It was a war in which a horrible man called Hitler killed millions of people for their beliefs." Rico explained briefly (AN: Please correct me if I left details out).

"Oh." Starfire said quietly.

"Italy was with Germany only because Germany bullied our country into doing so, however, Italy didn't want to be completely submissive. The leaders of the country went to meetings behind Hitler's back, at first it was just seeing what they could do to make a secret alliance with Britain or the United States or how to become a neutral country so that war wouldn't hurt them, but then, Hitler started capturing Jews by the million.

"That's when the leaders of Italy decided they weren't just going to sit there and let that bastard get his way. They started sending hints and military strategies that Hitler was using to other countries secretly and making them think it was an organization from somewhere in Northern Ukraine, in the letters, they asked to keep the information as confidential as possible.

"They infiltrated agents into Hitler's forces and had them give information. Everything was going well, the organization had devised a plan to free 5 million Jews at the same time, but then Hitler killed them all, no warning at all.

"The Holocaust started, Hitler had hunter teams to kill small Jew children, chasing them around Europe like animals." The Blonde said as she clenched her fists.

"What happened after that?" Robin asked, already getting interested in this new information.

"Well, the organization started sending agents to aid the kid-"Suddenly she stopped. The girls grasped they're guns tightly.

"Something's coming!" Rico whispered. Then the tunnel seemed to get cold, and then, a shadowy figure appeared from the ceiling. The girls sighed and lowered their guns and the Titans gasped.

"I believe I might be needed." Phantom said, his bright green eyes shining at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is so short, but I want you guys to know I'm alive… yea… and also punish some people for cheating on my riddle. Review please! Or I won't update EVER! YAY!<strong>


	14. Chapter 12: Mission Accomplished

**Hello there! Please thank Vampire Diablo for persuading me to update! **

**Disclaimer: You know that drill.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

A dark figure ran through the hallways of the Titans Tower. She ran through the empty hallway to the left and made a quick sharp right. The figure paused for a moment to see if there was anyone there. Seeing as there was no one in her angle of view she continued to run, searching for the Titans' living room, then as she spotted the door she slowed down to a casual stride. Jinx closed her eyes and took a deep breath; _this is it; today I finish this job and get back to a normal schedule… wait a second._

Jinx sighed and shook her head and decided that once this assignment was over she would ask for another similar assignment to keep from falling over in boredom at the organization's headquarters. She stepped forward and the doors opened letting her into the room.

Brother Blood stood by the window, looking out at the city with a calm admiring aura around him. _Probably thinking of the statue he'll build if he gets his hands on the city, keep dreaming you old bastard; because by the time you get to the city you'll already be dead._ She smirked smugly and put a hand behind her back and a sharp knife slipped out of her sleeve and into her hand.

"Headmaster you called?" Jinx asked using her most innocent voice as she flicked the knife back into her sleeve to hide until she needed it, which would be soon enough. She could feel his smile as he turned to look at her.

"Yes Jinx as a matter of fact I did." His tone was malicious, almost predatory. Jinx stared at him as his eyes began to glow and she felt her own heat up with his power. She felt his command in her head, like an annoying fly buzzing in her ear.

Like a fly, she could easily shove it off but because she needed to get close to him she did as she was instructed and walked towards him till she was standing next to him near the window. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder in a warm, almost fatherly manner.

Jinx gritted her teeth slightly as she smiled at him as he instructed her to do. Jinx had read the Headmaster's mind many times without him figuring it out, and apparently, Jinx reminded him of his granddaughter who had died many years ago along with his son and his wife.

At first Jinx thought it was sad how the headmaster had to go to a complete stranger like her for love and still have to use his powers to make her do things like hug him or say she loved him or call him grandpa while in the privacy of his office.

But now she saw it as an opening for her attack. She closed her eyes and gave him a small smile as she flicked the knife from her sleeve.

"Elizabeth today we will take over this city and then your mother and father will finally be given justice for what was done to them." The headmaster said using his late granddaughter's name. He pulled her into a small hug and Jinx smirked.

"Yes grandpa." Then she stabbed his stomach with the knife. Brother Blood game a strangled cry as he fell and looked up at Jinx in shock. Jinx smirked at him and pulled out a gun pointing it at his head.

"Goodbye… grandpa." She whispered with a chuckle, and then pulled the trigger. She watched in satisfaction as he slumped to the ground in an ever growing puddle of blood. Jinx pulled out her communicator.

_"Missione compiuta"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its short, but I was sort of low on inspiration. By the way, do any of you know any Child Abuse anime where a boy gets abused? I'm making this experiment to see which series freaks my sisters out more Loveless or some other. Please review! Oh and Vampire Diablo… GET WRITING! <strong>


	15. Chapter 13: You're with them?

**Hello! Hopeful this isn't too late, please enjoy! Oh and please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, or Gunslinger Girl.**

**Italian will be written like **_**this**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

"Phantom! You're with **them**_?"_

Phantom barely turned his head to the shocked Titans, transforming into Danny.

"_Has Jinx contacted you?" _He inquired turning to the girls.

"_No, we haven't heard anything from her since we split when we came here."_ Claes handed him large sniper rifle. He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"_You want me to play sniper this far into the mission? Wasn't the plan supposed to be more stealth than the direct attack?" _Danny questioned as he adjusted the gun in his arms.

"_We're still on that, but it's possible that we might need you to shoot a few people when Jean comes to get us on the helicopter, you can be sure that Jinx already completed the mission though." _Triela absentmindedly predicted. Danny tilted his head, but nodded accept the logic in his coworker's words.

Rico turned to the Titans who had stayed silent and gaping throughout the foreign conversation.

"Danny has been working with us about four years now, this was his first long term mission with Jinx." She explained with a smile.

"JINX IS WITH YOU TOO?" Robin exclaimed his eyes wide and his expression full of shock and disbelief mirrored by the titans behind him. The girls stared at them, before nodding hesitantly.

"Yes, agent Jinx has been with the organization for almost 12 years, the longest anyone of us has lasted, now let's get moving before the other Hive members start looking for us." Claes answered curtly before walking off in the direction of the faint light of day that made it inside the dark tunnel

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's been a while! I'm trying to regain inspiration, so please be patient with me!<strong>


End file.
